


Alexander Hamilton, My Friend Whom I Shot

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ANGSTY AS FCK, Aaron basically looses a touch with reality after he kills Alex, Angst, Dark fic, Disturbing, Edgy, Hamilton And Burr Duel, Horror, I really was going for disturbing/scary tho, Kinda a happy ending? idk, M/M, One Shot, Post Duel, Scary, ThIS Is MORE SAD THAN ANYTHING JESUS, This is also very sad, this is more fucked up than usual, this is supposed to he scary but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron feels the world stop when he kills Alexander Hamilton...</p><p> (An Attempted Horror One Shot)</p><p> (VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander Hamilton, My Friend Whom I Shot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED, SOME MAY FIND THIS CONTENT VERY DISTURBING. 
> 
> IF I TRIGGER, ANGER, OR UPSET YOU IN ANYWAY PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY!

The bullet pierced right between Alex's ribs, time slowing down almost as the bullet went clean through. Alex did not break away from Aaron's gaze, as Aaron saw Alex's eyes dilate with pure and utter shock. 

Aaron stood opposite from him, his eyes locked with Alex's as Aaron didn't notice the soft blood specks that dropped and stained the earth in front of Alex.

Alex grabbed his chest, blood slowly pulsing up as it leaked between Alex's fingers, staining the skin there as Aaron was just staring, emotionless. 

And then, it hit him. Aaron's reality began to crumble and shatter as Aaron refused to believe the sight he saw. Aaron's sanity was gone as he knew he was not in reality anymore.

Aaron saw the river turn red, the sky was darkening as all of his sins, his mistakes, had become a painting; dripping and reeking of blood and fear. 

And soon faces began to appear, all in a circle around him...the jury. The jury filled with memories of the past, faceless and haunting like ghosts. They all were closing in on him, masks alight with glee as they laughed...They laughed at Aaron. 

Aaron was shivering, his entire body malfunctioning as he felt tears running down his face, a wide smile forming on his lips as he was unable to control his emotions. 

Alex looked pale, the blood now dripping down his black coat as it made darker splotches against the fabric. 

Aaron slowly began to laugh, as Alex spewed up blood, the dark contents looking more black than scarlet as the laughter of the jury was swimming in Aaron's ears, Aaron laughing with them; which was more of a defeating roar. 

Aaron's laughter would get louder and louder, sounding almost mad as Alex slowly sunk to the floor, tears in his eyes as Alex fought them back. 

Soon, the masks of the jury had melted away, to only show Aaron, laughing manically as he held his head, a forced smile on his lips as tears streamed down his cheeks. Alex was still looking at the ground as he was slipping away, his soul close to leaving his body as he looked up at Aaron, looking at him right in the eyes as Aaron's world stopped. 

His smiled faded, his pupils intensifying at the sight of Alex as suddenly it was a pure blinding white, a lovely memory. Alex's eyes were alight, a warm whiskey color as his skin flushed with life. And Aaron watched as Alex dipped his head, blinking as he sent Aaron one last soft smile before he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop Whoop! So I guess your all wondering 
> 
> "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU THE fUCK." 
> 
> Bc honestly I wonder that all the time. So Im not sure if this is scary or not or even disturbing, (But is supposed to be disturbing) I wanted to try and make a horror one shot at least, so here it is. Its honestly more trippy than anything...


End file.
